Pizza is a well known and highly popular food item. It is essentially an open pie made typically of thinly rolled bread dough spread with a spiced mixture of tomato sauce, cheese, meats, mushrooms and other like foods. It is baked so as to have a relatively soft inner portion surrounded by a relatively hard outer crust.
The popularity of pizza has extended its use to festive occasions such as birthdays, anniversaries, holidays and other like occasions, much as like the traditional cake heretofore commonly used for such occasions. To this extent, pizza parties and the like are now common occurrences.
Several problems exist with the use of pizza for the aforenoted purposes. First, pizza is best consumed hot, or at least warm, as it is immediately after baking. There has heretofore been no practical way of maintaining the heat or warmth within the pizza until it is ready for consumption. Second, unlike the traditional cake, the nature of pizza does not render it adaptable for carrying congratulatory or decorative messages, and/or ornaments, or the like, as the traditional cake. The present invention overcomes the aforenoted disadvantages by providing a cover which at the same time tends to maintain the heat or warmth within the pizza and carries the aforenoted messages, and/or ornaments, the same being highly desirable in view of the aforenoted extended use of pizza.